Citizen of a Lost City
by Angel de la Musika
Summary: Hubo una vez en que una ciudad desapareció en una noche con la creación de la Piedra Filosofal, ahora los hermanos Elric se topan con la única sobreviviente, que busca restaurar la ciudad entera ¿cuál será el precio? EdWinry, AlOC


**Citizen of the Lost City**

_Disclaimer: No, lamentablemente FMA no es mío u.u_

_Por cierto que en mi historia Al ya ha restaurado su cuerpo y es el niño bonito que vemos en Shambala O._

**Capítulo I: Crash**

Corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llegó a un callejón, que claramente iba a llevarla a la calle principal, y con ello a la salvación.

Aire, era cómico como habiéndolo usado como elemento esencial para la alquimia, ahora se estaba quedando sin el, detrás del rápido retumbar de sus pasos, podía oír la risa del homúnculo, tenía que llegar al final.

Vislumbró la salida del oscuro callejón, se esforzó hasta su último aliento.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"Baka", dijo Ed con una cara de hastío muy grande y arrastrando los pies.

"¡Nii-san! El coronel…", protestó Alphonse, su tierno y menor hermano (A/N: Todas lo amamos -) intentando alentar a su hermano.

"¡El coronel tiene a muchos otros perros para lamerle las botas y llevarse los malditos informes a Scezka!", continuó Ed sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermano.

Al suspiró, empujando el pesado carrito completamente de metal en el que se encontraban importantes documentos, propiedad de los militares. Mientras mirada abnegadamente la caja, notó que Ed se detenía en seco.

"Al ¿escuchaste eso?", Ed se volvió para ver a Al y los dos escucharon con atención después de unos segundos volvió a escucharse la estrepitosa caída de algo… o alguien. Sin mas que esperar, Al echó a correr en dirección del sonido, seguido de cerca por su hermano.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Protestó con un grito al sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza provocado al golpearse con la pared, después sintió la tibia humedad de la sangre caer por su frente, estaba a punto de darse por vencida…

"Decepcionante, para ser la última deberías ser la más fuerte", dijo una voz frente a ella, una voz que odiaba profundamente, la voz del homúnculo, la voz de Envy.

Levantó la cara y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió de nuevo, tratando de evitar a Envy. Solo unos centímetros más y el clamor del viernes por la noche detendría a su adversario y le permitiría huir, sin darse cuenta, chocó estrepitosamente con algo pesado y de metal.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se producía el ruido, fueron sorprendidos por una joven que salía corriendo del callejón, Al no tuvo tiempo de parar debido al gran peso del carrito y chocó con la recién aparecida, ella salió volando y cayó del otro lado en la acera de piedra.

Ed y Al sintieron que la mandíbula se les caía al piso cuando vieron tal cosa, Al se acercó a la joven y vio que tenía sangre en la frente y la cara y los brazos amoratados.

"¡¡¡NII-SAN!", dijo comenzando a llorar y abrazando a la muchacha

"Al…", le respondió Ed, todavía con los ojos como platos.

"¡Nii-san! ¡La maté! ¡La maté!", Al se puso a llorar. Ed se acercó para tratar de calmar a su hermano, y vio que la muerta, no estaba nada muerta, ya que aún respiraba.

"Al…"

"Pobre inocente que--" siguió llorando.

"¡¡¡AL! ¡Está viva!" le gritó Ed dándole un zape para que saliera del shock. Al pestañeó varias veces y se dio cuenta que era cierto.

"Uh…"

"Vaya vaya, si tenemos al enano de acero y al ex-hombre de hojalata", vino la voz de Envy desde las sombras.

"…", Al sabía que quienquiera que hubiera sido el que hubiese llamado a su hermano "enano" no saldría muy sano del lugar.

"¡¡¡NO SOY ENANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", gritó Edo con todas sus fuerzas y volteó para verse cara a cara con Envy.

Al instante los dos alquimistas se pusieron en guardia, esperando el traicionero ataque de Envy, pero no llegó, al contrario, el homúnculo les habló calmado y con un cierto aire pacífico.

"Veo que han dado con la querida niña… que pena que se muera sin haber charlado…" dijo sarcástico y entonces sacó una daga de metal y la lanzó en dirección a la joven. Ed puso su automail (A/N: implante de acero, por eso es el alquimista de acero para aquellos que no lo sepan) y la daga voló en cachitos.

"¡¡TU!", gritó Ed de nuevo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Envy se había ido.

"Nii-san ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?", le preguntó Al mientras subían a la chica en el carrito. Ed seguía preguntándose por qué Envy estaba con ella

"Debemos averiguar por qué Envy la perseguía… y tenemos que reportarlo a Central", contestó Ed viendo con desconfianza tanto a la chica como al callejón de donde había salido.

"Nii-san me refería a que pasará con su herida…" le dijo Al con cara de indignación.

"¡Ah...! Esto… ¿crees que tu solo te puedas hacer cargo de ella?", contestó Ed.

"¡¡NII-SAN BAKA!", gritó Al, siempre que había algo de lo que Ed no se quisiera hacer responsable se lo enjaretaba a él.

Al persiguió a Ed todo el camino hacia la casa de Scezka, por lo mientras, le pedirían ayuda a ella, aunque intentara vendarla con hojas de libros…

_A/N: ve al lector preocupada Bua, me siento mal por publicar esta historia sin un beta reader; de verdad que necesito alguien que la pueda supervisar, por favor si alguien quiere ser mi beta me haría un gran favor, pueden agregarme al Messenger firecracker msn . com (sin espacios). Bueno, eso es todo, por favor mándenme review _


End file.
